Outsider Chronicles: A New Arc
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Dieing and ending up in another world is one thing. That world being one infested with monsters is quite another. This is gonna be fun...
1. Chapter 1

Outsider Chronicles: A New Arc

Dieing and ending up in another world is one thing. That world being one infested with monsters is quite another. This is gonna be fun...

 **Hello and welcome to my RWBY idea! I intend to work on this and CoST together, but we'll see how well that works out. Anyway, Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Well, I can safely say that someone is pissed at me. Why? Well, I'd just died from having a shelf of kitchen equipment fall on me at work and now I find myself waking up in the body of a baby with a giant in a surgical mask leaning over me. Needless to say, that scared the crap out of me.

After that pant wetting introduction to my new life, I quickly made a few interesting discoveries. First of, I had been reborn into the world of Remnant. You know, the world where everyone has colour's in their name, weapons can change shape and the entire world is infested with Monsters? Yeah, that one. In other news, I was apparently not my own person but rather a certain useless, shortsighted blond. Yep, apparently I'm now Jaune Arc.

* * *

Growing up was...interesting to say the least. Last time through, I had only had one younger brother, but now I found myself with seven older sisters, all of whom were extremely powerful Hunteresses and FUCKING TERRIFYING! Seriously, the one time I managed to piss off the youngest sister, she damn near killed me. I can't even remember what I did to piss her off so much, but I made damn sure I didn't do it again.

It was strange, growing up again while knowing just what was in store for this world, as well as a potential future for the body I wore had I not been the one born into it. When I was little, I had a lot of time to think since my body wouldn't move and I spent a long time brooding over what I could do. Sure, Jaune was a weakling, at least to begin with, but he did have interesting effects on a lot of people. I couldn't help but wonder what me being...me would do to the future. After all, I wasn't really Jaune, I had nothing to prove like he did. If I wanted, I could stay put and live a semi normal life, without the constant threat of being eaten that came with being a Huntsman. On the other hand, what would become of the future if I did that? After all, as weak as Jaune was, he still had a huge effect on a number of other people, Pyrrha being the most obvious. Eventually, when I was seven, I came to a decision.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" asked my oldest sister, Joan, looking up from her morning tea.

"I want you to teach me how to fight," I said.

Joan slowly put her cup down and sat back in her chair, eyeing me curiously.

"Why?" she asked, "Do you want to be a Huntsman?"

I nodded.

"Again, why?"

I frowned.

"What do you mean why?" I asked.

"Why do to want to be a Huntsman?" asked my sister, "Is it because you admire them? Or because everyone else in our family are Huntsmen?"

"Oh no, nothing like that," I said, waving my hand, "Well, not entirely. I won't lie and say the fact that you guys are all Huntsmen doesn't have something to do with it, but its more because I want to help people."

Joan stared at me for a moment longer, before she drained her cup and stood, grabbing her massive two handed from where it was leaning against the table as she did. I stared at her as she walked to the door, feeling my heart sink as she left.

"Well, are you coming?" she asked as she opened the door.

I blinked.

"Wait, you mean..?"

Joan didn't say anything, she just nodded and walked out. I stared after her as a slow grin crossed my face.

"THANKS SIS!" I shouted as I chased her.

* * *

Worst...idea...ever! I knew that asking any of my sisters to train me was inviting agony, but I wasn't expecting it to be this bad! After a week of daily training, my body felt like one massive bruise from the daily beatings Joan subjected me to. Still, I wasn't about to give up, not now, not ever, which is why I was back in the Dojo going through the Kata's Joan had beaten into me, despite how badly my body wanted to be back in bed.

"What are you doing Jaune?" asked Joan from the door.

Despite the suddenness of the voice, I didn't jump, mainly because I was about to collapse, but also because I had developed a sort-of sense for Joan after all the beatings.

"You don't improve by taking days off," I said, not stopping the Kata I was doing.

"You don't improve by working yourself to death eather," she said, "I gave you today off for a reason. Your body needs time to recover, especially seeing as your so young."

"I'll be fine," I said.

Joan raised an eyebrow and walked over to me, jabbing a finger into my ribs.

"OWWWW!"

"That doesn't look fine to me," said Joan as I rolled around on the floor, clutching my newly throbbing ribs.

"God damn it Sis, that hurt!"

"I know and thats why I told you to stay in bed," she said, completely lacking any sort of of sympathy.

"Urrrg."

Joan shook her head and sat down next to me as the pain I was in dulled to a dull throb.

"You know, you've surprised me today," said Joan.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, I have to admit, I was expecting you to give up after everything I've put you through this week," she said.

I gave her a flat look.

"So that was all what, a test?"

"Sort of," said Joan, "The life of a Huntsman isn't an easy one, I had to make sure you were really up for it."

I groaned and let my head fall back to the floor with a thump.

"I hate you sometimes, you know that sis?"

Joan just chuckled.

"Here, let me help you," she said, holding out her hand.

I took it and let her pull me to my feet.

"Thanks, guess I'll head back to bed," I said grumpily.

"That would be best," said Joan, "But before you go, let me do something."

I blinked as she put a hand on my chest and pushed lightly. My eyes shot open as a blast of heat flew through me, washing away the aches and pains as my body glowed with a faint blue light.

"W-what the hell?" I spluttered, "Was that my..?"

"Yep, that was your Aura," said Joan, "If you really want to be a Huntsman, you'll need it."

"I-I...thank you Joan," I said, staring down at my hands, "This feels amazing!"

"I have to say I'm impressed," said Joan, "You have an impressive amount of Aura for your age."

I blushed.

"Now, off to bed," she said, "Your Aura may heal you quickly, but you still need to rest."

"But…"

Joan glared at me and put a hand on the hilt of her sword.

"I'M GOING!"

I sprinted out of the room before Joan could introduce the flat of her Durandal to my head again.

* * *

After that, Joan cranked up my training to the point that it was actually quite absurd, occasionally getting our other sister and her team mates to help out in beating the crap out of me. Still, it wasn't all bad. Thanks to the intense training, I was advancing extremely quickly, from a weedy kid with no fighting skills into a truly formidable fighter. My parents also seemed to be pretty proud of my progress, despite the initial disapproval from my Father, and they gave me my Weapon on my tenth birthday.

It was a sword (obviously since thats what I'd been training with for the past five years) that resembled a cross between a Katana and a saber, with a black spine and no guard. Instead, a revolver cylinder was built into the blade where it met the hilt with a similar function to Weiss' sword, enhancing the blade with various types of Dust. Finally, the hilt had a hand guard and trigger built in that allowed me to fire bolts of elemental power from the blade, depending on the type of Dust the blade was infused with.

After I got my weapon (which was named Caliburn), Joan picked up my training, pushing me to the limit every day, now with real weapons to help me develop my Aura and swordsmanship with an actual weapon rather than just wooden training weapons. I also persuaded my other sisters to train me in martial arts in case I was ever disarmed, throwing weapons and the use of Dust in combat and even managed to convince them to let me tag along on a few of their less dangerous missions so I could gain some experience in the field. Then, after ten years of training, it finally came time to sign up to Beacon.

* * *

Surprisingly, getting in wasn't that hard. After all, Joan was a powerful and fairly famous alumni of the school herself, so her word carried a ton of weight in the admissions process, despite the fact I'd never attended Signal or any of the other schools. I did however have to take a test to make sure my combat skills were up to snuff for that very reason. The test took the form of a Tournament style duel with one the other would be students coming from a background other than a prep school.

I took a deep breath as I made my way through the Halls of Beacon to the room that my test was due to take place. I admit, I was nervous. This fight would determine my future and whether or not I could get into Beacon. I knew intellectually that I had nothing to worry about. After all, I didn't need to win the fight, only give my best showing so the examiners could assess my skills, but that certainly didn't stop the nerves. In fact, I was so nervous that I didn't see someone else coming the other way and walked into them.

"Sorry," we both said at the same time as we brushed past one another.

Apparently we were both in a hurry. I paused as I reached the end of the hall as the voice of the girl I'd walked into properly registered. It was...oddly familiar. I turned and caught sight of the hem of a red cloak as it vanished around the corner. Huh, apparently I'd just walked into Ruby. Interesting. I shook my head and started walking again. I doubt that encounter will mean anything in the long run.

* * *

Shortly after, I arrived at the waiting room area I had been told to wait in and began to do one last check of my gear. My attire consisted of a gray, collared shirt and black trousers and fingerless, red gloves. Over the top I wore an armoured long coat that had storage space sown into it for my various small weapons, including a number of throwing knives with Dust inside that could explode, a small handgun/bowie knife and replacement Dust supplies for Caliburn. It never hurt to be prepared after all and I certainly wasn't about to limit myself just to my sword. Speaking of my sword, Caliburn was sheathed at my hip, already loose in its sheath and ready for combat.

I was distracted from my inspection when the door opened and my opponent walked into the waiting room. I immediately felt the urge to facepalm. Black hair, black and white outfit, cat ears hidden under a bow and golden eyes. My opponent was Blake of all people. Blake threw a glance at me, before walking over to the wall and leaning against it.

"So I take it you're my opponent?" I asked.

Blake just gave me a flat look.

"Yeah, I know, stupid question," I muttered, "So, whats your name?"

"Why do you ask?" asked Blake.

"Well, chances are we'll be classmates this year, so I figure we might as well get to know each other," I said, "I'm Jaune Arc by the way."

"Blake Belladonna."

"Hmm, I wonder which part fits you best?" I mused.

When Blake gave me a questioning look I elaborated.

"Belladonna is a poisonous plant, but the word means Fair Lady. I can safely say you cover one of the meanings, but are you a deadly nightshade?"

Blake blushed slightly, before she smirked.

"You'll be finding out soon enough," she said.

"I guess so," I said with a smirk of my own.

We lapsed into silence. However, said silence didn't last long as the door opened again and a man stuck his head in.

"Mr Arc, Miss Belladonna, we're ready for you now," he said.

Blake and I nodded and followed him out and into the arena. Well, Arena might be a bit of an exaggeration. It was actually just the classroom Beacon used for combat training since it was the best place available for these exams. Sitting in the stands was a small group of extremely recognizable faces, including Ozpin, Goodwitch, Dr Oobleck and Professor Port, all ready to watch and judge our fight. As I passed my eyes over the teachers, I couldn't help but notice that Ozpin looked oddly confused about something before he hid the expression under his normal faint smile. What he was confused about I have no idea, but I just brushed it off as one of the Headmasters eccentricities.

Blake and I took our positions across from each other, our hands on our weapons.

"Hey Blake, whatever happens, lets have no hard feelings, alright?" I asked as the screen came up with our pictures, Aura gages and the clock, "I don't know anyone going to Beacon, so I could use at least one friendly face."

Blake smiled and nodded.

"Alright," she said, "But you should know I'm gonna win."

I grinned.

"Oh, thems fighting words! Lets see if you can back it up!"

"BEGIN!" shouted the referee and the clock started.

As soon as the command to begin was given, I drew my sword from under my coat and charged Blake. The Cat Faunus was just as quick on the draw as I was though and quickly drew her own weapon, bringing it up to block my blade out of pure instinct. Caliburn clashed with Gambol Shroud in a shower of sparks.

"Oh, impressive reflexes Pussy Cat," I said as our blades locked and we struggled against one another.

Blakes bow twitched minutely at the nickname and a look of shock and fear briefly crossed her face before she hid it behind a smirk.

"You're not bad yourself," she said, "But can you keep up with me?"

I instinctively ducked, barely avoiding the swing Blake had just made at my head. The Blake in front of be shimmered and dissolved as I punched it, revealing that it was one of her Shadow Clones.

"Need trick," I said, "Heres mine."

I swung my sword, pulling the trigger as I did, sending a wave of green tinted wind at Blake that she barely managed to roll out of the way of. I pushed the switch under my thumb and the Dust Cylinder spun, coming to a stop on red. I pulled the trigger and the blade of my sword burst into flames. Blake gulped as she eyed the blazing flames.

"Impressed?" I asked.

"Not bad," said Blake, "But you'll have to catch me first!"

I narrowed my eyes and lowered my stance, before charging the cat Faunus, aiming my blazing sword to stab her and end the fight. Blake flipped out of the way, leaving behind a shadow clone that took my sword through the chest and exploded, taking out a good portion of my Aura in the process. I turned on my heel and swung my sword, catching Blake as she aimed her own sword at my spine, carving off a large chunk of her remaining Aura. The Faunus skidded back from the impact, coming to a stop at the far side of the arena. A quick glance at the board revealed that both our Auras were just barely out of the red and the clock was ticking down.

"Don't get distracted!"

I snapped back to Blake as she threw her sword at me. I instinctively ducked, only to be forced to roll out of the way as she yanked on the ribbon attached to the hilt, pulling the weapon back with a loud retort from the gun part. I cursed as I was forced on the defencive by the sudden flurry of attacks from both the katana that was now being swung wildly around and Blake coming at me with her cleaver. I stumbled back as both weapons smashed into my sword at the same time, breaking my guard.

"Got you!" shouted Blake, grabbing her katana out of the air and aiming a stab at me to take of the last bit of my Aura.

"No, I've got you," I said as the cylinder spun to yellow dust and my blade sparked with electricity.

My finger tightened on the trigger of my sword as Blake's sword approached…

BEEP!

"Time, stop the match!" shouted the referee.

"Huh?"

Blake and I both froze, the tips of our blades inches from one anothers throats. For a moment, everything was still, before the sound of clapping was heard from the stands. We both straightened and sheathed our swords as we turned to face the teachers. Ozpin was stood up and applauding with a proud smile on his face.

"Exelent, exelent both of you," he said, "That was by far, the best and closest match I have ever seen during these tests. I can say without reservation that you both have a place at Beacon."

I noticed that Glynda looked disapproving, but the corner of her lip was none the less curved up in a faint smile.

"I would prefer that you didn't jump the gun Ozpin," she said, "However, I see no reason not to allow them entry. They are both extremely skilled."

"Indeed," said Oobleck, "They both seem perfect for the title of Hunter."

"Most impressive!" said Port, "They certainly have the makings of fine Huntsmen!"

Ozpin pushed a couple of buttons on his Scroll and Blake and I's Scrolls chimed. We pulled them out and, sure enough, there was our acceptance notifications for Beacon.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy."

 **And there we go, done. This should be very, very interesting, especially once I get to the point where I get to show off what I have in mind for Jaune's Semblance. I think some of the ideas I have for this will shock and amaze you.**

 **Please note, Jaune flirting with Blake does not mean that he's going to end up with her. I chose Blake to be his opponent because I needed someone like Jaune who wouldn't be coming from a prep school and so, got into Beacon through other channels.**

 **Hmm, I wonder if that little encounter with Ruby will become important? Or maybe it was just my way of hinting at something more? Who knows. For now, only I do. Hehehe.**

 **And with that, its time for me to sign out. I hope you liked this and don't forget to give me a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Outsider Chronicles: A New Arc

Dieing and ending up in another world is one thing. That world being one infested with monsters is quite another. This is gonna be fun...

 **Hello and welcome back. Nothing to say here, so lets dive right in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

A few days after my bout with Blake, I was walking through Vale towards the Bullhead station to catch my ride to Beacon. As I did, I passed a certain Dust shop with a large hole that was being gone over by the police while the owner, an old man, stood in the background wringing his hands. I know its horrible, but I couldn't help but snort as the sight reminded me of the fact that I'd be meeting the girl responsible for said hole very soon.

The station was only a block or two away from the store and I made sure to arrive in plenty of time so I could grab a seat. I did just that, putting my rucksack between my feet and pulling out a book, a bottle of water and a packet of travel sickness tablets. What? Just because my Souls different to Jaune, doesn't mean my body is, travel sickness included. In fact, I think it might just be worse considering I had it last time through as well. True, I was more of a seasickness person, but I wasn't about to risk it.

* * *

As it turned out, I was right not to risk it as, three minutes into the flight, I was reduced to a groaning wreck in my seat. The tablets took the edge off somewhat, but only enough to keep me from puking up my breakfast. Fortunately, my suffering was interrupted by a news broadcast that someone had decided to turn on. Unfortunately, it was right next to my ear and the volume was cranked up so it could be heard over the engines, so I basically exchanged feeling like death warmed over to being completely deaf in one ear. I growled in annoyance as I worked a finger into my ear in an attempt to clear out the ringing as my Aura went to work fixing the damage. The report was the one about Torchwicks robberies and the rally that the White Fang had disrupted, before it was cut off so Goodwitch could do her welcome speech.

"This is really not my day," I grumbled, right before my travel sickness slammed back into me with more force than ever, forcing me to stumbled over to the nearest bin and puke my guts up.

* * *

"I HATE AIR TRAVEL!" I growled as I drained my water bottle, crushed it and tossed it over my shoulder into a bin.

The Bullhead had finally arrived, allowing me to stagger off and back onto solid ground, pointedly ignoring all the snickering going on behind me. Fortunately, now I was out of that infernal contraption (and I cannot believe I just said that), I quickly regained my equilibrium and my stomach finally stopped its rebellion. With that done, I straightened up from where I was leaning against a tree and turned to head into school. As I did, I caught the tail end of the argument between Ruby, Blake and Weiss and watched as the former flopped down onto her back.

"Eh, might as well follow the script," I muttered as I walked over.

Ruby opened her eyes as I walked up to her.

"Hey, need a hand?" I asked, offering said limb and a smile, "I'm Jaune."

"Ruby," said Ruby, accepting my hand and letting me pull her to her feet, "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

I rolled my eyes as we started walking towards the school.

"Travel sickness, the one issue no amount of Aura or training can fix," I said, "I got some tablets, but they only do so much. They also seem to be losing their effects…"

Ruby giggled.

"By the way, I caught the end of that argument," I said, "What was it all about?"

Ruby looked sheepish.

"Um, I kinda knocked over some girls luggage and she started yelling at me," she said, "Then some stuff happened and I sneezed and exploded then that nice girl came to help and told the crabby girl off and…"

"Yeahhh, I noticed that explosion," I said, cutting of Ruby's babbling, "To be fair, she was more at fault than you, waving that Dust Vile around so much."

"I know, right?" said Ruby, looking relieved.

We slipped into silence for a few seconds as we walked.

"Sooo, I got this thing," said Ruby, pulling out Crescent Rose and slamming it into the ground.  
She also almost cut off my toes, but I didn't do more than flinch.

"Ohh, now thats cool," I said, "A mechashift scythe/sniper rifle. I bet this thing could do some serious damage to Grimm."

I looked up and nearly took a step back when I saw that Ruby was staring at me with massive, shining eyes.

"Y-you know what it is!" she said.

"Um, well, yeah, my sisters Durandal operates in a similar way," I said, "Its a Zweihander rather than a scythe, but the principles are the same."

"Um, so what have you got?" asked Ruby.

I smiled and drew Caliburn.

"This is a real special piece," I said, "The blade can be enchanted with various types of Dust in the cylinders and it can fire bolts of elemental Dust when I pull the trigger. I still have no idea how Thorin did it, even after spending the last seven years maintaining the thing."

"Wait, you didn't make it?" asked Ruby.

"I didn't go to a prep school," I said, "My sisters and all Huntresses, so they taught me. Caliburn was a gift on my tenth birthday."

"Really?" asked Ruby, looking awed, "Your related to Hunteresses?"

"You ever heard of the Arc family?" I asked.

Ruby nodded her head rapidly.

"Uhuh, They're all really strong Hunters, but the oldest sister is really famous!" she said, "Shes supposed to be one of the strongest ever to come out of Beacon!"

I nodded.

"Yep, shes also a real slave driver," I said.

I stopped as I realized that Ruby had stopped moving again. I turned around and really did take a step back when I saw the look on her face.

"Um, Ruby…?"

"YOUR RELATED TO JOAN ARC?!" she squealed suddenly, making me jump out of my skin.

"Yeah, shes my eldest sister," I said.

"Ohmygoshpleasesayyou'llintroduceme!"

It took me a moment to translate Rubys squeal into actual Human speech, but when I had, I smiled.  
"Sure, I dare say she'll be around for the Vytal festival," I said, "I'll introduce you to her then."

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" squealed Ruby, grabbing me in a hug so tight that I'm pretty sure the canon Jaune would have been snapped in half.

* * *

Once I had managed to calm Ruby down enough that she wouldn't vibrate through the floor, we headed off to the Hall where we were supposed to meet for the opening ceremony.

"Hey Ruby, over here!" called Yang from the crowd, "I saved you a spot!"

"Oh, come and meet my sister," said Ruby, grabbing my arm and dragging me over to where Yang was waiting.

"Hey Ruby, glad to see you're OK," said Yang, eyeing me cureously, "I see you made a new friend."

Ruby blinked and looked mildly surprised by that.

"Um, yeah, I guess I did," she said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Is it really that surprising?" I asked.

"Don't mind here, shes not very good at making friends," said Yang, eyeing me up and down with a gleam of appreciation in her eye, "I'm Yang Xiao Long handsome."

I blinked. Well, that was a tad unexpected.

"Jaune Arc, nice to meet you," I said.

"You see Ruby, I told you you could make friends if you just put your mind to it," said Yang.

"Yeah, but only after you ditched me and I exploded!" snapped Ruby.

"Yeesh, meltdown already, huh?" asked Yang.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school!" protested Ruby, "And there was some fire and I think some ice and…"

"Are you being sarcastic?" asked Yang, now looking totally confused as I stood back on my heels to watch the show.

It was even funnier in person.

"I wish! I tripped over some crabby girls luggage and she started yelling at me and then I sneezed and then I exploded and then she yelled at me again and I felt really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

While this was going on, I was having real trouble keeping from laughing as I watched Weiss slowly approaching Ruby from behind. Apparently the white themed girl hadn't noticed her future leader yet, but that quickly changed as she noticed Ruby's red hood.

"YOU!" she shouted, making Ruby jump into Yangs arms.

"Oh no its happening again!" she howled.

"You were lucky we werent blown off the side of the cliff!" snapped Weiss.

"Oh my god, you really exploded," said Yang.

It was at that point that I lost all self control and burst out laughing, drawing the attention of the R,W and Y of RWBY. Yang looked like she was trying to keep from laughing as well, Ruby looked a little betrayed and Weiss...Weiss was trying to burn a hole in my skull.

"And just what is so funny?" she demanded.

"S-sorry, I just can't help it!" I said, "This argument sounds like something out of a cartoon!"

I burst out laughing again, this time with Yang joining me.

"Yang!" wined Ruby.

"S-sorry Rubes, but hes right," said Yang.

"D-don't mind us Ladies, you just keep on chatting," I said as I struggled to get my hysterics under control.

* * *

Fortunately, Ozpin chose that moment to step up on stage and give his speech, after which we were shepherded out to the Great Hall, after dropping off our gear in our lockers of course. I quickly changed into my sleepware in the gents, a pair of black pajama bottoms and a white vest, and headed back into the Hall where I headed over to where I'd claimed a spot in the corner and pulled out a book. I didn't start reading though, instead using it as a cover for watching my future classmates. I could already see several important people, such as Ren and Nora preparing for bed (Ren doing so calmly and quietly while Nora bobbled and bounced around with excess energy), Pyrrha sat quietly in another corner meditating and Cardin and his goons messing around and acting like pricks towards the Faunus in the room.

"Assholes," I muttered.

"I agree."

I nearly jumped a foot in the air at the unexpected voice. I had somehow missed the fact that Blake had sat down next to me at some point and was doing much the same as me, although her glare was fixed firmly on Cardin. She really was a Ninja!

"Hello Blake," I said, "Was it really necessary to scare the living daylights out of me?"

"Sorry."

She didn't sound it and I swear she had a slight quirk to her lips.

"So, other than the fact he's clearly a dick, any particular reason why you're trying to kill him with your eyes?" I asked, indicating to Cardin who was pulling on a Faunus tail.

Said Faunus chose that moment to slug the bully and stalk off, growling in a distinctly feline manner.

"I just don't like people who pick on others," said Blake, looking away.

"Hmm, I bet you don't," I said, "Well, I dare say we'll have our chance to take him down a peg or two."

I glanced up again and spotted Yang and Ruby approaching.

"HELLO!" said Yang as she dragged Ruby over, "I believe you two know each other?"

"Hey Yang, Ruby," I said as I shut my book.

"Oh, hey Jaune," said Yang, looking surprised, "Um, do you two know each other?"

Blake and I glanced at each other.

"Sort of," I said, "This is Blake Belladona, we fought in our entrance exam. Neither of us attended a Prep school, so we had to take an alternative test to get in. Part of it was a sparring match that allowed the faculty to get an idea of what we could do."

"So, how did you both get in?" asked Ruby after the sisters had introduced themselves.

"Simple, it wasn't about who won or lost," I said, "It was more to see if we had what it took in the first place. Its entirely possible for someone to lose their match and still get in while the winner does not."

"How would that work?" asked Yang.

I shrugged.

"Hell if I know, thats just what it said on the information package we got."

What followed was Yang and Ruby's attempts to befriend Blake which went about as well as you'd expect.

"What are you reading Jaune?" asked Ruby.

"Its a book of old legends," I said, "I've always loved this sort of thing and can't help but wonder whether some of them are true…"

I glanced down at the book which was open on an illustration of four women.

" _At least one of them is,"_ I thought grimly.

I tuned out the little 'life isn't a fairy story' speech, although I did note that Yang and Ruby somehow managed to make the cartoonish dust cloud and cat noises that they had made in the series, despite this being real life. I quickly decided against looking into that for fear of losing my mind. Not that I'd be able to as Blake had just blown out the candles. Now that it was pitch black, I carefully put my book down, wrapped myself in my sleeping bag and went to sleep. There was a lot to do tomorrow and I'd need all of my strength.

 **And there we go, thats the end. So, Jaune has met the entirety of Team RWBY, made friends with Ruby and thrown up on the ship. Nice.**

 **Incidentally, I really do feel for Jaune. As someone who suffers from seasickness myself, I can safely say that it is the most horrible feeling one can have, even if I have only had it twice. As for why Jaune still has it, I know its meant to show he's not exactly the strongest, but its not like you can just train yourself out of travel sickness.**

 **Joan is pretty famous. I just did that because, why the hell not?**

 **I had just finished watching the Hobbit as I was writing this, which is why the smith who made Caliburn is called Thorin. He has no connection to Erebor, nor is he a dwarf.**

 **And with that, I'm done. Next time, the Test in the Forest. Until then, please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Outsider Chronicles: A New Arc

Dieing and ending up in another world is one thing. That world being one infested with monsters is quite another. This is gonna be fun...

 **Hello and welcome back. Nothing to say here, so lets dive right in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

The next day dawned bright and sore for me as I had slept sitting up, leaning against the hard, wooden paneling that lined the Hall. Big mistake. I groaned as I cracked my back, twisting this way and that with a series of satisfying cracks.

"Ohh, thats better," I said, "Now, lets go gear up."

* * *

After my morning rituals and breakfast (making sure to keep my fingers well away from Nora), I headed into the armoury to pick up my gear. Yang and Ruby were already arguing about being on a team. I reached my locker to find Pyrrha and Weiss stood in front of it. Weiss had an odd look on her face and was probably in the middle of plotting how she and Pyrrha were going to be the perfect team and such. Unfortunately, my locker was right between them and I didn't feel like waiting for Weiss' little breakdown to finish.

"Scuse me," I said, snapping the white themed girl out of her trance, "Could I get at my locker?"

"Oh, sure," said Pyrrha, stepping to one side and letting me approach.

"You again," sniffed Weiss.

"Whats with the cold shoulder Princess?" I asked as I put on my coat and grabbed my sword, "I didn't do anything to you."

Weiss glared at me.

"You mocked me yesterday!"

"Thats what you took away from that?" I snorted, "I was only laughing because of how over the top you were acting."

"THAT GIRL COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" roared Weiss.

"But she didn't and she apologised, so no hard feelings," I said, "So, now thats out of the way, how about we start over. Hello Weiss, I'm Jaune Arc."

"Hello Jaune," said Pyrrha.

I blinked as I realised that yes, Pyrrha was still there. How the hell had I forgotten about her?

"Oh, sorry, that was rude of me," I said, holding out my hand, "Nice to meet you…"

Weiss was quick to plant herself between us, cutting me off.

"Ahem, Jaune was it?" she said haughtily, "Do you have any idea who this is?"

"I do," I said, "Pyrrha Nikos, correct?"

Pyrrha twitched slightly, but nodded.

"Again, its nice to meet you," I said, stepping around Weiss to offer Pyrrha my hand again, "I hope we can get along."

Pyrrha looked surprised, but shook it anyway.

"Um, likewise Jaune," she said, blushing slightly.

Weiss looked between the two of us in utter confusion.

"Bu...wha...she…"

"Breath Princess, don't pass out before we even get to the initiation," I said with a smirk.

That seemed to snap Weiss out of it.

"HOW CAN YOU TREAT HER SO CASUALLY?!" she spluttered, "SHES A CELEBRITY!"

"So?" I said, "So's my sister. And besides, past achievements mean very little here. After all, I've never even entered a tournament and yet I managed to get in with one of the highest scores in the combat exam ever."

Whatever Weiss was going to say was cut off by Goodwitch's voice over the PA requesting that we all meet at the cliff edge.

"Well, time to go," I said, attaching my sword to my belt, "Come on Pyrrha, Princess."

"Stop calling me that!" snapped Weiss.

"Then stop acting like it."

"GAH!"

She flounced off. I snickered as I followed her with a slightly smiling Pyrrha at my side.

* * *

We arrived at the cliffs and were directed to stand on the launch pads at the very edge.

"For years, you have been training to become warriors," began Ozpin, drawing all attention to him, "Today, the skills you have gained will be tested in the Emerald Forest."

"I'm sure that many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of teams," said Goodwitch, "Let me put your minds at ease. We will be assigning you into teams. Today."

"What?" whimpered Ruby.

"Your teammate will be with you for the duration of your time at Beacon," said Ozpin, "So its in your best interest to be paired with someone you work well with."

I noticed Ruby clenching her fists nervously.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with once you land will be your teammate for the next four years."

I could practically hear Ruby shattering at that.

"WHAT?!" she yelled.

"See, I told you…!" hissed Nora to Ren.

"Once you have partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest," continued Ozpin, ignoring the whispering, "There you will find a ruin containing several relics. You will meet opposition along the way, so do not hesitate to kill anything in your path or you will die. Once you return with your relic, we will guard it and your standing and grade you appropriately. Our teachers will be watching your progress, but they will not intervene, so I suggest you be careful. Now, are there any questions?"

There was not.

"Good, take your positions," said Ozpin.

Thirty seconds later, the launch pad activated and I was catapulted into the air.

"YEEEHA!" I whooped as I flew over the trees, my coat tails flapping in the wind.

I flipped a few times, before gaining control over my flight and readied myself, placing my hand on Caliburn's hilt. My thumb pressed down on a switch on the guard and the tumbler spun and the lines on the sheath turned green, showing that the blade had been enchanted with Wind Dust.

"Reppuzan!" I shouted, more to look cool than anything, and swiftly unsheathed my sword.

An arc of green energy flew out and exploded into a blast of wind that completely crushed an area of forest and blasted it away, leaving a perfectly round crater in the forest floor and slowing me down in the process. I sheathed my sword and landed with a thud on one knee, my coat tails flaring out behind me.

"Hehe, nailed it!" I said as I straightened.

I heard a rustling sound at the edge of the forest and turned, catching sight of a glimpse of white as I did. I smirked. Looks like Weiss decided that she really didn't want to work with me. I turned and started walking in the other direction, flicking the switch that removed the enchantment as I did. It wouldn't do to accidentally shred the forest by accident after all.

As I walked through the trees, I paused as I heard a twig snap behind me. I tilted my head and narrowed my eyes as the source of said snapping stepped out, growling from between bared teeth, even as its packmates slipped out of the trees around me. It was a pack of Beowolves. This was my first time seeing the Creatures of Grimm in person and up close and I have to say that it was...disconcerting. The Grimm simply did not look natural and every part of me was screaming at me to destroy them.

I narrowed my eyes and lowered my stance, readying myself for battle. The first Beowolf pounced at me from behind, trying to catch me off guard. He lost his head for his trouble. That was the signal for the rest of the Pack as they charged, howling and snarling as they did. I smirked and turned on my heel, avoiding the first swipe as my sword flashed and the Grimms arm went flying, followed swiftly by its head. I spun my swords tumbler and activated the Dust, causing the channels engraved into the metal to light up pale blue and emit a faint mist. The next cut caused ice to form on the Grimm's fur as it stumbled away, howling in pain as its blood froze. I flipped my sword and drove it back, stabbing the Beowolf that had been about to take my head off through the gut and pulling the trigger in the same moment. The Beowolf froze instantly and a line of ice spikes shot out, impaling two of its Packmates.

I pulled Caliburn out of the frozen Grimm and spun it, cleaning off the blood and deactivating the Dust in the same movement as I slid it back into its sheath.

"Well, that was fun," I said, "Although, I wouldn't have turned down some help."

"I wanted to see how skilled you were," said Pyrrha as she stepped out from behind a nearby tree, "That was very impressive Jaune. Both your skills and your sword."

I grinned.

"Thanks. So, I guess this means we're partners?"

Pyrrha smiled and nodded.

"We are," she said.

"Great. Shall we?"

We headed off into the forest together, leaving the frozen Beowolf to shatter into dust.

"So, do you have any idea where we are?" I asked after we had been walking for a few minutes.

"Ummm."

"I thought so," I said, "Hang on, I think I've got...aha!"

I pulled a compass out of my coat.

"Why do you have a compass?" asked Pyrrha.

"Always be prepared is my Mothers moto," I said, "She probably stuffed the pockets of this thing with dozens of random bits of junk she thought I might need."

To demonstrate, I pulled out a packet of tissues, a packed lunch, a bundle of take out flyers and a tin of catfood.

"We don't even have a cat, why did she give me this?" I muttered.

"How..?"

"Don't ask," I said, "Now, North is...that way!"

I pointed in the direction the needle was pointing. Directly at Pyrrha. I narrowed my eyes and took a few steps to the left. To my relief, the needle remained pointing in the same direction, even when I walked past her. Nice to know that joke wasn't an actual thing. Now that we had a direction, we started heading north, keeping our eyes peeled for the Temple as we went. As we made our way through the trees, we passed a certain cave that, had I been less prepared, we might have stumbled into. Fortunately, we wouldn't have to deal with the Deathstalker.

Just as that thought crossed my mind, Pyrrha paused.

"Hey Jaune, did you hear that?" she asked.

I stopped to and cocked my head on one side. For a moment, I didn't hear anything. Then…

"Sounds like something scuttling," I muttered, before my eyes widened, "Oh fu…"

CRASH!

Pyrrha and I spun around as the rock wall behind us erupted and the Deathstalker came surging out at us. As it did, it swung its claw and, as I wasn't prepared in the slightest, slammed it into my gut and sent me flying.

"..CK YOU MURPHY!" I roared.

CRASH!

My flight was abruptly cut off as I slammed into something small, soft and warm that was moving just as fast as me downwards, resulting in both of us being sent tumbling.

"Ow," I groaned as I reached for my sword to cut myself loose from the branches that had broken my fall, "Son of a bitch, that hurt! What the hell attracted that oversized bugs attention?"

I cut myself free and flipped over so I landed on my feet on the branch below me next to Ruby, who I had slammed into.

"Sorry about that Ruby," I said, "Blame the Deathstalker."

"No worries Jaune," she said.

"RUBY!" shouted Yang.

"JAUNE!" shouted Pyrrha as she came running into the area with the Deathstalker still chasing her.

"Pyrrha!" I called back.

"Yang!" shouted Ruby, jumping to greet her sister.

"NORA!"

"Did she just run all of the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" asked Blake.

"GAH, THATS IT, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!" shouted Yang as her Aura exploded around her, "CAN WE JUST WAIT 2 SECONDS BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE CRAZY HAPPENS?!"

I could practically hear the timer ticking down as Ruby tugged on Yangs sleeve.

"Um, Yang..?"

The blond slumped down as she realized that, no, the world wasn't going to give her a break.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEFT ME!" shouted Weiss from the back of the Nevermore.

"I said jump!" called back Ruby.

"Shes gonna fall," said Yang.

"She'll be fine."

"Shes falling."

I rolled my eyes and jumped off the branch, catching Weiss on the way down. I landed lightly and set the heiress on her feet.

"Um, thank you?" she said, looking a tad ruffled.

"Don't mention it," I said as Pyrrha was smacked by the Deathstalker and landed in front of us, "You OK Pyrrha?"

I bent down and helped my partner to her feet.

"Great, now everyones here!" said Yang with false cheer, "Now we can die together!"

"Not if I can help it!" said Ruby and ran off before I could stop her.

"Oh for…" I growled.

One touching scene between Weiss and Ruby later and we were running for our lives with our chosen chess pieces.

"What do we do?" shouted Pyrrha as we reached the ruins that spanned the canyon.

I glanced back at the Deathclaw that was still on our tail and then up at the Nevermore that was doing its damndest to skewer is with its feathers.

"We need to split them up, deal with them one at a time," I said, "Nora, distract the Nevermore so we can get through!"

"Got it!" said the energetic girl and started bombarding the flying Grimm with grenades.

"The rest of you, come on! We can split them up at the canyon!"

"Do we really have to fight them?" asked Ren as we ran for the crumbling bridge.

"They won't let us get away without a fight," I called, "Might as well chose our battlefield!"

I skidded to a stop as we reached the bridge.

"Pyrrha, Ren, you two are with me, Ruby, you take Weiss, Blake and Yang and deal with the Nevermore," I said as I charged Fire Dust into my sword, "Nora, get out of the way!"

Nora did as she was told as I unsheathed my sword and unleashed a wave of fire that slammed into the Deathstalker so hard that it forced it back a bit and cracked its mask.

"Whoa, thats one powerful attack!" said Ren.

"Thanks, but I've only got five more like that," I said, "It uses up an entire Dust cartridge in my sword and I don't think that thing's gonna give me chance to reload."

I took a breath.

"Thats irrelevant though, are you guys ready?"

My teammates all nodded.

"Then lets go!"

We charged the Shadow, our weapons ready. The others peppered it with bullets and grenades as I slid under its belly, slashing at its legs as I went. The Deathstalker let out a roar of irritation and swung at the others with its claws and tried to stab me with its legs. We all dodged the clumsy strikes and continued our assault with blade and bullet. Our individual attacks didn't do much, but together we were wearing it down, bit by bit. Then, one of us made a mistake.

Ren was in the middle of vaulting over its claw, peppering its face with bullets as he did, when the Deathstalkers tail struck, slamming into the Martial Artest leg with incredible force. I heard the crack it made as it snapped, even with his Aura's protection, not to mention his cry of pain as the impact sent him spinning into a nearby wall, causing it to collapse.

"REN!" shouted Nora.

The orange haired girl growled and turned a frightening scowl on the Deathstalker.

"You'll pay for that!" she roared and charged it.

"No, Nora don't!" shouted Pyrrha, but it was too late.

Blinded by rage as she was, the Hammer wielder was blindsided by a claw that slammed into her chin, sending her spinning away to land near Ren, knocked unconscious by the impact. Aura can protect from a lot, but there will always be some force that gets through, especially as emotion can cause ones Aura to fluctuate. The Deathstalker chittered in triumph as it skittered towards my downed teammates, stinger ready to strike.

"Oh no you don't!" I roared as I jumped at the Grimm, charging my blade with Wind Dust as I did.

Quick as a striking snake, the scorpion Grimm's tail lashed out and slammed into me. It was so unexpected that I lost my grip on my sword, which flew away and stuck into a nearby wall, passing through the stone like a hot knife through butter thanks to the Dust enhancement, as I went flying in the other direction, crashing through a wall in the process. I lay still for a moment, dazed by the impact, before I remembered that I was in the middle of a fight and started to struggle to my feet. I had barely managed to get to my knees when a gunshot made me look up. Pyrrha was the only one of us still up and she was fighting hard, trying to get the Deathstalkers attention away from Ren and Nora. It seemed to be working, but no matter how strong she was, Pyrrha wasn't good enough to take down a Grimm as powerful as a Deathstalker alone. I struggled to my feet, staggering slightly as I did, and looked around for my sword. It was the only thing I had that was useful against the Deathstalker, none of my other bits of equipment were up to fighting a Grimm of this size. My heart dropped when I spotted my sword, embedded high up in a wall. I could climb up and get it, but in my current condition, I wouldn't make it before Pyrrha was crushed. My Aura was healing me, but again, not enough time.

"DAMN IT!" I shouted, punching the ground, "How did I end up here?!"

I gritted my teeth and hardened my resolve. I wasn't about to leave my teammates behind. Not now, not ever. I would not allow them to die on me! I had barely known any of them for a day, but even so, they were, or rather would be, my team and, whether Ozpin made me leader or not, right now I was serving that role. That meant that I had to keep them alive!

I took a step forwards, only to stiffen as I felt something stir inside me.

"What…AH!"

My hands jumped to my head as it felt like someone had just cleaved my skull in two with an axe. I collapsed on my side, writhing in agony as a voice echoed around my head.

" _ **You made me wait quite a while. You seek power, correct? The power to ensure that none you care for come to harm. You have seen a future filled with sorrow and suffering and wish to ensure that it never come to pass. A noble goal, one I wholeheartedly approve of. Very well, if that is what thou seeks, then I shall grant it!"**_

"GAH!"

I threw back my head with a howl of pain, my hands instinctively moving to my face. My fingers closed over the mask that had appeared over my eyes and, with a cry of effort, I wrenched it off in a spray of blood. My aura erupted, forming into a swirling blue fog from within which emerged a towering figure.

" _ **I am Thou,**_

 _ **Thou art I,**_

 _ **I am the Huntsman."**_

 **Yeahhh, Persona 5's awesome. With that out of the way, lets wrap this chapter up with a few points.**

 **First, Jaune is the only one who's getting a Persona. Its basically his Semblance. That said, his friends will be helping him since, you know, Social Links. I'll keep who's which Arcana to myself for now though. Jaune is the Fool however and yes, he does have the power of the Wild Card.**

 **I hope my explanation on how Jaunes sword works makes sense. If not, heres a better one: Caliburn can shoot of elemental attacks based on the Dust thats used to enchant it. The used can determined how powerful the blast will be and the more powerful it is, the more Dust it will use up.**

 **Before anyone brings it up, no I'm not bashing Weiss. Shes just kinda a brat at this point in the story. She'll get better.**

 **And with that, I'm done. Please leave comments while I go and play more P5. Ta!**

 **EDIT! Due to some really fucking cool ideas I had last night, I changed Jaunes Persona and am making myself a lire. Jaune wont be the only one with a Persona. Instead, others will gain the power as well later down the line. Other than that, I'm keeping my gob shut about it to avoid spoilers.**


	4. Chapter 4

Outsider Chronicles: A New Arc

Dieing and ending up in another world is one thing. That world being one infested with monsters is quite another. This is gonna be fun...

 **Hello and welcome back. Before we begin, I should note I made a minor change to the last chapter. Nothing major, just the identity of his Persona. Anyway, Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Third Person POV, Pyrrha

When the Deathstalker had smacked her teammates away, Pyrrha had felt fear. This opponent was out of her league. While it was true that she was a star athlete and a great fighter, it was mostly thanks to her Semblance. Oh, she was far from an unskilled fighter and even without her Semblance, she was a force to be reckoned with, against Human opponents that is. Grimm were another story. It wasn't like they had any metal to deflect after all. Thats not to say that she couldn't fight Grimm, but a Deathstalker was on an entirely different level to Beowolves or Urusi. Alone, against a foe like this, she didn't stand a chance.

To make matters worse, Ren and Nora had both been injured, so they wouldn't be recovering enough to help her any time soon. Jaune probably could, but a quick glance at him revealed that he had lost his sword and appeared quite dazed. Pyrrha swallowed and readied herself as the Deathstalker scuttled forwards, waving its claws and flexing its tail in a way that could only be called exited. The damn monster was looking forwards to killing them!

Then, just as the Deathstalker was about to strike, both Hunteress and Grimm froze as they suddenly felt a huge outpouring of energy coming from the direction Jaune had been thrown. They both turned and watched in shock as the blond writhed around in apparent agony, clutching at his head as his Aura formed into blue flames around him. The flames rippled and appeared to be sucked towards him, focusing around his eyes. A moment later, as Jaune gave another cry of pain, they formed into something solid and dispersed, revealing a white mask, not unlike the ones worn by the White Fang, only with full eyeholes rather than the four slits, marked with dark blue patterns that formed a Spades symbol between his eyes and twined like vines over his cheeks and around the eyeholes.

Then, almost as soon as the mask had formed, he grabbed it and tore it of. To Pyrrha's surprise, blood seemed to spurt out of his eyes as he did. At the same time, the mask dissolved once more into blue fire that surged up his arm and covered his body as he slowly got to his feet. As he did, Pyrrha caught sight of his eyes and nearly recoiled. They were bright yellow, just like a Grimm.

Before she could properly react, the flames around him seemed to explode out, creating a blue mist around him from which emerged a towering figure clad in red leather armour that appeared to be made of the skin of some great lizard. Its face was hidden behind a metal mask from within which a pair of yellow lights could be seen. Sheathed across its back was a truly monstrous sword that resembled a Katana held in a red sheath. The weapon lacked a true guard, but the spikes that emerged from the blade just above the hilt more than made up for the lack.

"Alright you overgrown shrimp," said Jaune as he straightened himself and glared at the Deathstalker.

His eyes had turned back to their normal blue, but the area around his eyes looked like it was covered in blood.

"Its time for you to crawl back into whatever hole you came out of," continued the blond, "Burn in hell! Agi!"

As if that was a command, the figure behind Jaune drew its sword, revealing that its blade was as red as the rest of the being, and swung at the Deathstalker. The Grimm let out a howl of pure agony as fire erupted from the blade and slammed into the Grimm. The Deathstalker stumbled around and collapsed, shuddering in pain as the flames ate away at its carapace.

"Hey Pyrrha, lets get it!" shouted Jaune as the figure behind him vanished and his mask reappeared.

"R-right!" said Pyrrha.

Jaune jumped forwards, bouncing off the wall and grabbing his sword as he did, before leaping at the Deathstalker at the same time as Pyrrha. With the giant Grimm dazed as it was, it was easy for the two Hunters in Training to hit it with a barrage of high speed attacks, ending with Jaune slamming his sword into its head so hard that the ground under it cracked. He flipped away, sheathing his sword as he did, and landed with his back to the Grimm.

"Game over asshole," he said as he adjusted his gloves.

THUMP!

The Deathstalkers head, legs, claws and stinger fell to the ground, followed by the body as the damage proved to much for the monster to hold together.

* * *

Jaune POV

I could hardly believe it. Since I had activated my Aura, I had never been able to figure out my Semblance. My sisters had told me that everyone was different when it came to their Semblance. Some people activated it naturally, others needed a push to do so. In my case, that was apparently a god damn Persona! Still, it was damned cool and very powerful if what Huntsman had done to the Deathstalker was anything to go by. Also, All-out attacks! That was cool.

I shook off my euphoric high. Now was not the time for self congratulations, not when my teammates were still down. Besides, I was willing to bet that, once we were done here and the adrenaline wore off, I was gonna crash hard. After all, the activation of ones Persona was a very draining experience and I doubted I'd be any different. I turned to Pyrrha, who had fallen to her knees once the Grimm had been killed and now looked like she was about to start hyperventilating.

"Pyrrha, are you OK?" I asked, kneeling down next to her.

"I-I think so," she said, "Its just...I've never been in a fight like that…"

She shivered and pulled her knees up to her chest. I understood. She may be a great fighter, but all of her battles up to this point were hardly life threatening. I was willing to bet that this was the first time her life had been in real danger. I glanced up as a still groggy Nora helped Ren over, the martial artist avoiding putting any weight on his visibly twisted leg, and sighed. In our current state, we wouldn't have a chance of getting up the cliff. If only I could…

My thoughts trailed off as the impression of a exactly what my Persona's abilities were at the moment. I only had three, Agi, Cleave and Media. So, a fire, a physical and healing skill. Thats handy. I raised my hand and put it on my mask, causing it to dissolve as Huntsman appeared again. My teammates jumped at the sudden outporing of power and stared up at Huntsman as he appeared, looming over us.

"Alright, since I can't leave you lot in pain, lets do this," I said, "Media!"

Huntsman clasped his hands and green light shone out, before he threw them out and released a shower of green motes. I closed my eyes as I felt the healing energy flow through me, fixing the injuries I'd sustained fighting against the Deathstalker. Pyrrha gasped, no doubt feeling the same as Nora and Ren also watched wide eyed as his leg slowly shifted back into place. After a few seconds, the energy dissipated and Huntsman vanished once more.

"Thats the best I can do," I said, "Are you two OK to move out?"

Ren hesitantly put his weight on his formerly injured leg and nodded.

"So long as we don't have to fight anything, I think I'll be OK," he said.

I nodded.

"What about you girls?" I asked, turning to Nora and Pyrrha.

"I-I'm fine," said Pyrrha.

"I'm A OK!" said Nora with a thumbs up and a wink.

The stumble she gave a moment later proved that, despite the healing and her Aura, she was definitely not completely over the concussion.

"Right, we can visit the nurse when we get back to Beacon," I said, "For now, lets head out. The others should be done with that oversized turkey by now."

I turned and started heading towards where the newly headless Nevermore was falling down the cliff. I had barely taken a few steps before I pitched forwards, all the strength draining from my body. Before I could hit the ground, Pyrrha jumped forwards and caught me.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes, absently noting that my mask had vanished.

"Yeah, just really, really tired," I groaned.

"Alright, lets go," said Pyrrha, "Nora, Ren, lets go."

"Got it," said Ren.

We slowly made our way towards the cliff, battered and bruised but very much alive after our first big battle.

"Hey Jaune," said Pyrrha as we started crossing the bridge to meet up with RWBY.

"Hmm?" I mumbled as I tried to keep from falling asleep.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"You saved us. Theres no way I could have handled that thing on my own."

"You'd have been fine," I said, "You are a regional champion after all."

"My victories in tournaments are mostly thanks to my Semblance," she said, "I'm a skilled fighter, but I also know my limits. I know that thing would have beaten me no problem and killed all of us. And it would have been my fault. I guess I'm still not strong enough..."

I raised an eyebrow. I admit, I hadn't expected such an honest response from her and that last bit implied that there was something in Pyrrhas past that she had been too weak to prevent. I decided to keep quiet about it for now and instead used the arm that was slung over her shoulders to give her a quick squeeze.

"Well, that doesn't matter any more," I said, "We're partners, so if you're not strong enough, let me take some of the burden."

Pyrrha looked at me in surprise, before she smiled softly.

"Alright Jaune," she said, "And I'll help you carry yours as well."

I smiled back, before the smile was wiped off my face as my head throbbed lightly. I felt something snap into place as a voice echoed in my ears:

 **I am Thou, Thou art I…  
You have acquired a new vow.**

 **I shall become the blade of light**

 **That severs the bonds of the Dark Future.**

 **With the Birth of the Magician Persona,**

 **I have obtained the winds of blessing that  
will lead to Freedom and new powers.**

As quickly as it had come, the odd sensation faded, leaving me feeling incredibly confused and more than a little annoyed.

* * *

Thanks to the injuries some of the teams had received during the test, the Team Announcement ceremony was due to start the next day, more than enough time for Aura to fix all but the most grievous of injuries. I was glad for it as, even if I wasn't hurt thanks to Media, I was exhausted, both physically and mentally. So much so that I fell asleep as soon as my head touched my pillow.

* * *

I blinked. Almost as soon as I had closed my eyes, I had found myself sitting in a comfortable armchair, bound in blue velvet, before a fireplace made of black marble with pale blue flames flickering in the grate. A look around the room revealed that I was in what appeared to be a large drawing room of some kind. It was painted dark blue, with a blue and black patterned carpet. The windows were covered in blue velvet curtains and a large portrait of four woman gathered around a young man with burgundy hair and a butterfly mask over his eyes. Sat in an armchair across a small coffee table from me was a little old man with bulging eyes and a very long nose, while a woman stood at his shoulder.

She looked like she was in her mid 20s, although as a Denizen of the Velvet Room, she could well be over a millennia old, and had fair skin, platinum blond hair with red tips and yellow eyes. She was wearing a dark blue dress that resembled a maid uniform with a white sash around her waist that looked like it had been torn off something larger.

"Welcome, to the Velvet Room," said Igor, drawing my attention back to me, "I'm sure I don't need to introduce myself, but I shall anyway. I am Igor and this is my assistant, Rose."

"A pleasure to meet you Master," said Rose, bowing her head to me.

"Er, hello," I said, still a little unsure as to what the hell was going on, "Um, why am I here? More to the point, how did I get here?"

Igor smiled behind his clasped hands.

"Please don't play dumb with us Mr Arc," he said, "I know that you know exactly who I am and why you are here."

"You mean to tell me that I'm a Wild Card?" I asked, not bothering to ask how Igor knew about my old life.

"Indeed," said Igor, "You have been bought here to create a contract so we may help you in your future battles."

"You already know how to increase your power," said Rose, "You must create bonds with others and draw power from them."

She reached into her dress and pulled out a card which she placed on the table. It depicted Pyrrha with Miló and Akoúo̱ held at the ready. At the bottom of the card was a banner with her name written on it along with a title. It was the 'Doomed Amazon'. Very cheery. Across the top on another scroll was her Arcana, the Magician.

"This is the first of many," said Igor, "I admit, I am quite eager to see how you will do in the future. For now however, it is time for you to go. You have a big day and you need to get some rest."

Before I could point out that he was the one who had called me here, my eyes slid shut and I slipped off to sleep.

 **And done. So, a new power, a fight, an all-out attack and a new bond. Jaune sure did have a hectic day.**

 **The design for Jaunes initial Persona is based on the Rathalos armour and longsword from Monster Hunter. In case you haven't noticed, I changed his Persona from Dovahkiin to the Huntsman and yes, I have my reasons for it.**

 **A new bond is formed with the holder of the Magician Arcana, Pyrrha Nikos. That should be interesting.**

 **Since Igor stated in P5 that the Velvet Rooms form is determined by its visitor, I decided to go nuts in coming up with my own design. Speaking of, Rose is an important character and it took me ages to come up with a design that won't reveal what I have in mind for her right out the gate while at least providing some insight that might allow you to guess what she is hiding.**

 **And with that, I'm done. Next time will include the Team Announcements (which I am sorely tempted to skip) and the formation of two new bonds. At least. On the other hand, I should not promise anything as my stories have a tendency of choosing their own path. Whatever, don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Outsider Chronicles: A New Arc

Dieing and ending up in another world is one thing. That world being one infested with monsters is quite another. This is gonna be fun...

 **Hello and welcome back. Nothing to say here, so lets dive right in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

The next day, I woke up feeling more alive than ever. Sure, I was less than pleased with finding out I was a Wild Card as it meant I'd likely be at the center of a fight against an insane being bent on world domination. Then again, I guess it could be worse.

The next day was mostly for us new students to become familiar with out new home with the Team announcements being scheduled for the end of the day. The morning went by without incident, but at lunchtime, I was approached by a rather subdued looking Nora. I had noticed that she had seemed down all morning as well, a sight that I admit was more than a little disconcerting.

"Do you need something Nora?" I asked, looking up from my sandwich.

"I...I need to apologise," she said, "For what happened yesterday in the forest."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you need to apologise?" I asked, "You didn't do anything wrong."

Nora shook her head.

"Thats not true and you know it," she said, "When Ren got hurt, I lost my temper and got taken down as a result. As a result, we nearly all died."

I stared at the girl for a moment. That...wasn't what I was expecting from her at all. Seeing Nora like this didn't suit her at all. I let out a sigh and took a sip of my tea before I responded.

"Look Nora, we all make mistakes," I said, "I get the impression that you and Ren have been friends for a long time, right?"

Nora nodded.

"In that case, its perfectly understandable for you to get angry when you saw him get hurt," I said, "Besides, thats in the past and I gained a new skill out of the bargain, so I see no reason to hold a grudge."

Nora smiled hesitantly at me before looking down.

"Ren...hes the only friend I ever had," she whispered, "If I lost him…"

She trailed off and I caught sight of tears glistening in her eyes, despite her attempt to hide them. OK, this was now really starting to make me uncomfortable. I knew Nora as an excitable, hyper girl and seeing her sad just seemed so damned wrong! I reached across the table and put my hand on hers.

"Don't worry Nora, you're not alone anymore," I said, "Not only will you have a team that will help you, but I am your friend. We fought together out there and, even though you made a mistake, I would be honoured if we could do so again."

Nora looked up at me in surprise, before she gave a watery smile and nodded.

"I-I can live with that," she said, "Thank you Jaune."

She squeezed my hand and stood, walking back over to where Ren was stood, watching us. I met the green clad boys eyes and he nodded to me. I stiffened as I felt a new bond snap into place.

 **I am Thou, Thou art I…  
You have acquired a new vow.**

 **I shall become the blade of light  
That severs the bonds of the Dark Future.**

 **With the Birth of the Temperance Persona,  
I have obtained the winds of blessing that  
will lead to Freedom and new powers.**

I sighed as the sensation faded. I guess I couldn't argue with that. After all, having a bond with my teammates was to be expected and with every bond my strength would only grow. I glanced down at my sandwich and pushed it away. I wasn't hungry any more.

* * *

The afternoon went by quickly and before I knew it, we were gathered in the main hall for the Team Announcement.

"Welcome," said Ozpin, "You have all worked hard to be here and passed every test placed before you. Now, you have finally reached the beginning of the path to become great Huntsmen and Huntresses. After today, each of you will be a part of a team that will go to do great things!"

He tapped his cane on the stage and the screen behind him lit up.

"Now, let us begin."

The first team came up on screen and Ozpin started the process of calling up each team and announcing their name in the order that the members had returned. Finally, he reached the last teams.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie," said Ozpin as we stepped up to the stage, "The four of you retrieved the white Rook pieces. From this day forth, you will work together as Team JNPR."

Nora gave a happy squeal and wrapped her arms around Ren, making the green themed boy jump.

"Lead by Jaune Arc," said Ozpin, ignoring the byplay.

I nodded and smiled at Pyrrha as she patted me on the back as we walked off the stage.

* * *

After team RWBY had been announced, everyone dispersed, heading ot their newly assigned Dorm rooms. As we were about to leave the room, Ren stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. I glanced at the other teen and noticed that he was giving me a serious look.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"Thanks for what you said to Nora," he said, "She's been beating herself up since the fight. It...hurts to see her like that, but I didn't have any idea what to do to help her."

I smiled and patted my teammate on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," I said, "I meant what I said. Doubly so now we're officially teammates. I hope we can be friends as well."

Ren smiled slightly and nodded, holding up his fist. I bumped it with my own and suppressed a sigh as I felt another bond snap into place.

 **I am Thou, Thou art I…  
You have acquired a new vow.**

 **I shall become the blade of light  
That severs the bonds of the Dark Future.**

 **With the Birth of the Strength Persona,  
I have obtained the winds of blessing that  
will lead to Freedom and new powers.**

Once the sensation of the bond faded, we hurried after the girls and caught up with them. As soon as we did, Nora plastered herself to Rens side, much to his apparent annoyance. However, I could see the gleam of affection in his eyes and knew he wasn't as annoyed as he looked. We arrived at our room, across from team RWBY naturally, and went inside. It was pretty much as I expected, a relatively large room with four beds, four side tables and four wardrobes. Space was limited, but we still had more than enough room for all our stuff once we were unpacked. We spent the rest of the night getting to know one another and sorting out bathroom schedule. It was midnight before we went to bed, but we got everything done.

* * *

Of course, I wasn't quite done for today as I opened my eyes and found myself in the Velvet Room.

"Welcome Mr Arc," said Igor, "I must say, I'm impressed. Its only been one day and you have obtained two new bonds."

Rose pulled out two cards and placed them on the table. They were similar to Pyrrha's, depicting Nora and Ren in fighting stances with their weapons, the Arcana name across the top and their names and titles across the bottom. In this case they were the 'Shocking Light' and the 'Silent Shadow'. At least those weren't as ominous as Pyrrha's.

"Fair enough," I said, "So, do you want to tell me how I can obtain new Persona?"

Igor smirked.

"Thats easy, you must destroy the Darkness that hides their form," he said.

"Thats not helpful!" I snapped.

Igor's only response to widen his smile, even as the Velvet Room faded and I slipped into sleep.

* * *

I woke up feeling annoyed. Creating these bonds was all well and good, but it didn't do me any good if I couldn't get more Persona to actually make use of them! I got out of bed and stomped into the bathroom to wash my face, nodding to Ren who was currently shaving in the mirror. Once I was done getting ready, I got dressed and, after looking at my still sleeping female teammates, pulled out my gun and loaded a blank into the chamber.

BANG!

My teammates jolted awake, looking around wildly for the source of the loud noise.

"Wakey wakey," I said, "We got a big day today and I'd rather not have it on an empty stomach."

"Ohmygosh, breakfast!" yelped Nora, scrambling out of bed and into the bathroom to get ready.

"Urrg, couldn't you have just used an alarm clock?" groaned Pyrrha as she followed Nora.

"Wheres the fun in that?" I asked, "Good morning by the way."

My response was a two fingered salute that had me laughing.

Two minutes later, Nora and Pyrrha rejoined us, dressed and looking much more alert as we headed out to get some food. I was tempted to bang on team RWBY's door, but decided against it. It would be more fun to see if they remembered they had lessons today.

* * *

As it turned out, they didn't if them coming stumbling into Port's classroom two minutes late was anything to go by.

"S-sorry we're late sir," panted Ruby, "W-we lost track of time."

"Hmmm, I'll overlook it this time," said Port, looking disapproving, "Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

With a murmur of assent, Team RWBY quickly made their way to their seats. Once they were sat, Port cleared his throat and began his lecture.

"Monsters, Demons, prowlers of the night," he said, "Yes, the Creatures of Grimm have many names. But I mearly refer to them as prey!"

I glanced down at where Team RWBY was sat on the row below and blinked when I saw that Ruby was already asleep.

"How did…?" I muttered, before shaking my head and going back to 'listening'.

"Ahem," said Port, apparently a bit off balance at the lack of reaction from the class, "And you will too upon graduating from this prestigious academy!"

It was at that point that I completely tuned him out. His story was so damn boring, it nearly put me to sleep. The windbag might be a skilled Huntsman, but he sure loved the sound of his own voice. By the end of the story, I was about ready to start banging my head on the desk. Still, the fight between Weiss and the Boarbatusk was interesting, even if it did go exactly the same as in canon.

"Excellent work Miss Schnee," said Port once Weiss had killed the Grimm, "Now, can anyone tell me what she did wrong?"

"Sir, she let herself get distracted," said Pyrrha, "In battle, you have to maintain your focus."

"Exactly, anything else?"

I put up my hand.

"She ignored good advice," I said, "While Ruby probably shouldn't have shouted like she did, what she said was good advice."

Ruby looked sheepish at that.

"Exactly right Mr Arc," said Port, "Now, perhaps you would like to be our next volunteer?"

He waved at a second caged Grimm. I shrugged and stood.

"Alright," I said.

"Excellent, Miss Schnee, return to your seat," said Port, "Mr Arc, you have five minutes to collect your gear."

* * *

Five minutes later, I was back in my coat and facing down the caged Grimm.

"Are you ready?" asked Port.

I nodded.

"Then lets get started!"

Port slammed his weapon down on the lock and a large Beowolf erupted from within the cage. The wolf-like Grimm barely paused as it charged me. I narrowed my eyes and readied myself. As it drew back its claw to strike, I ducked under its paw and grabbed its shoulder, swinging myself up and onto its shoulders. I was showing off, but this was just a lesson. The Beowolf immediately bucked, trying to loosen my grip, but I grabbed its mask to steady myself. What I wasn't expecting was for my fingers to slip under the bone mask and, when the Beowolf threw back its head, tear the mask of its head. I went rolling away, completely taken off guard by how easily the mask had come off. The Grimm froze with the sudden loss of its mask as black mist leaked from the place where it had been. Then, it let out a howl and seemed to explode into black and red liquid that surged together and erupted, forming into a new shape.

I watched in shock as the fluid vanished, revealing that the Grimm had transformed into a small, winged Humanoid with wings dressed in a blue one piece, gloves and boots. The rest of the class seemed just as surprised as they erupted into chattering. However, I had bigger things to worry about as the Pixie drew back its arm and thrust it at me, lightning sparking around her fingers. I flipped backwards, avoiding the Zio with ease as my mask formed on my face.

"HUNTSMAN!" I shouted.

My Persona appeared and drew its sword, swinging it at the Shadow. I felt my stamina drain from the use of Cleave as the Pixie staggered back in the air.

"Lets see if this works," I muttered as I pulled out my gun and fired a round at Pixie.

The bullet hit and the Pixie immediately fell out of the air and dissolved into red and black goo that reformed into the now deceased Beowolf. I felt a rush of energy and felt a bit stronger. Huh, apparently I got EXP or something similar for beating these things.

"Oh my, that was very impressive young man!" said Port, "And thats a very impressive Semblance you have there! I've never seen a new Huntsman deal with a Beowolf quite so easily!"

I blinked. Wait, what? Didn't he see it transform? I frowned. That was strange. It got even stranger when I returned to my seat and was congratulated by my Team and Team RWBY. Apparently, they had only seen me fighting the Beowolf and had assumed that I had slipped when its mask had come off. Even the use of Zio had passed them by as they had seen the Grimm taking a swipe at me.

"What the hell is going on?" I muttered.

 **And this is where I'll be leaving you. So, he gains his bonds with Ren and Nora and get a nod to Nora's less than pleasant past. We also discover something rather odd about the Grimm of Remnant. They're actually Shadows!**

 **What could the fact that no one could see the Shadow transform mean? Will we find out? Of course we will!**

 **A nice short AN this time. Don't forget to leave a review. I keep thinking my emails busted when I don't get the alerts.**


	6. Chapter 6

Outsider Chronicles: A New Arc

Dieing and ending up in another world is one thing. That world being one infested with monsters is quite another. This is gonna be fun...

 **Hello and welcome back. Nothing to say here, so lets dive right in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

After my bout with the Beowolf/Shadow, class ended after one more fight between another Boarbatusk and a student who wasn't important. I didn't even pay any attention to the fight as I was too busy wondering what the actual hell was with the Grimm transforming and the fact no one was able to see it. Looks like I had something to ask Igor next time I saw him.

Speaking of Igor, as we left the classroom to head to our next lesson, we had to pass through the courtyard. As we did, I caught sight of a pair of glowing blue doors with gold leaf decorations standing off to one side with a familiar blond stood in front. Well, at least that was easy.

"Hey guys, you go on ahead," I said, "I gotta check something."

I started towards the door to the Velvet Room, but before I could get more than half way across the courtyard, Weiss came storming out of the building with Ruby on her tail. I paused to watch the confrontation. This was pretty important after all.

"Weiss, wait!" called Ruby as she hurried after her teammate.

"What?" snapped the snow princess.

"What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" asked Ruby, "Why are you bei…"

"What's wrong with me?!" snapped Weiss, cutting off her leader, "What's wrong with you?! You're supposed to be a leader, but all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

"What did I do?" asked Ruby, looking a little hurt.

"Thats just it, you've done nothing!" said Weiss, "Back in the forest, you acted like a child and you've only continued to do so!"

"Weiss, wheres this coming from?" asked Ruby in a small voice, "What happened to working together? I thought you believed in acting like a team?"

"Not a team lead by you," said Weiss, "I've studied and trained and frankly, I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake."

And with that, she marched off, brushing past me as she went.

"Well, that was a little harsh," I said as I walked up to Ruby, making her jump, "Are you OK?"

Ruby sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"D-do you think shes right?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"Its been all of one day and I've only known you for about three days," I said, "However, I think we can believe in Ozpins decisions. Hes very good at his job and if he thinks your the best choice to lead Team RWBY, we should trust him."

"Well said Mr Arc," said Ozpin, stepping out from behind the nearby door, "Let me tell you something Ruby. I have made more mistakes than every man, woman and child on this planet. However, I do not believe that your appointment as leader was one of them."

The headmaster paused to take a sip of coffee.

"Being a team leader isn't a title you just carry into battle," he said, "Its a badge you wear constantly."

"Hes right," I said, "My sisters also a team leader. She told me once that it is one of the hardest and most rewarding things she has ever done."

"Ah yes, Joan Arc, a truly great Huntress," said Ozpin, "She is a great leader and an even better person, despite her habit of hitting people with her sword."

Both he and I shuddered.

"Being a leader is a daunting task to shoulder," he said, "I suggest you both take some time to think about how you will uphold it."

He walked away, vanishing into the school building. I moved to leave as well, intending to go have a quick chat with Igor before the next lesson started. However, before I could, Ruby grabbed my arm.

"Jaune, thank you," she said.

"What for?" I asked.

"For being a good friend."

She gave me a quick hug around the waist and hurried off, leaving me staring after her in confusion.

"Er, you're welcome?" I said to air, right before I felt another bond snap into place, "Oh come on!"

 **I am Thou, Thou art I…  
You have acquired a new vow.**

 **I shall become the blade of light  
That severs the bonds of the Dark Future.**

 **With the Birth of the Lovers Persona,  
I have obtained the winds of blessing that  
will lead to Freedom and new powers.**

I lifted an eyebrow.

"The Lovers?" I muttered, "Eh, whatever, who am I to decide which Arcana represents other people."

I turned back to the door and marched over, this time determined to get there without any interruptions. As I approached, Rose looked up and smiled in greeting.

"Ah, hello Master," she said, "I was wondering whether you would be joining us today."

"Apparently I will," I said, "I have some things to ask Igor."

"In that case, enter," she said, pushing the door open and bowing me in.

* * *

"Ah, hello Mr Arc," said Igor as I appeared in my armchair, "I believe you have something to ask me?"

"I do," I said, "Why did that Grimm turn into a Pixie?"

"I believe you already know the answer to that," said Igor, "The Grimm are born from the negative emotions of all Humans and Faunus that live on Remnant. However, the form they hold in that world simply hides the true form of that Darkness."

"So basically, Grimm are Shadows?" I asked.

Igor nodded.

"That is correct," he said, "However, only those who possess the power of the Persona can see them as they truly are."

"So thats why no one else could see it," I muttered, "Wait, does that mean that there are other Persona users?"

Igor smiled mysteriously.

"Shit," I muttered, "I don't suppose you'll tell me who?"

"Ah, I am afraid I cannot," said Igor, "You will find the answer to that question in due time. For now, I must congratulate you on creating a new bond."

Rose walked over and place Ruby's card on the table. Her title was the 'Crimson Reaper'. Very nice.

"This makes four Bonds," said Igor, "I must say, you are doing very well. I believe this calls for a reward. Please, accept this power and may it aid you in the future."

I felt a bond snap into place as Rose pulled out another card.

 **I am Thou, Thou art I…  
You have acquired a new vow.**

 **I shall become the blade of light  
That severs the bonds of the Dark Future.**

 **With the Birth of the Fool Persona,  
I have obtained the winds of blessing that  
will lead to Freedom and new powers.**

This card showed Igor sat behind a desk in his customary pose and announced his title as the 'Velvet Puppetmaster'.

"Hmm, interesting title," he said, "Is that how you see me?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"These cards are created from you," he said, "The titles are formed from your impressions the individuals you have a bond with."

"Huh, interesting," I muttered, "I guess its subconscious?"

"Indeed."

"I guess that is how I see you then. Sorry."

"No need to apologise, I understand why you think that," said Igor, "For now however, you should return. You are of course welcome to return at any time."

My vision went white and I found myself stood before the door in the courtyard.

"Please return any time," said Rose with a bow.

I nodded to her and turned to leave. Before I could though, the Attendant cleared her throat awkwardly.

"I, er, saw what you did for Miss Rose earlier," she said, "I must commend you for being a good friend."

I shrugged.

"I was just doing what I thought was right," I said.

Rose nodded then frowned.

"I feel like I should be thanking you for something," she said, "But for the life of me I can't remember what…"

"You can't remember?" I asked, "What do you mean?"

"I wasn't always an Attendant of the Velvet Room," said Rose, "But I have no memory of who I was before. The first memory I have is regaining consciousness in the Room with this in my hands."

She brushed the white sash she wore around her waist.

"Its all I have from my old life."

"You won't create another bond if I say I hope you find the answers you're looking for, will you?" I asked, "No offence, but it feels really weird when it happens."

Rose laughed and shook her head.  
"No, you'll need to do far more than that to earn my Bond," she said, "I do thank you however. Now, you should hurry to class."

I glanced down at my watch and cursed.

"Crap, I'm gonna be late!"

I ran off towards my next class as quickly as I could.

 **And I think I'll leave it here. Its a bit shorter than normal, but since the next set of events is the Jaundice arc and thats after a timeskip, its as good a place as any.**

 **So, two new bonds, the Lovers and the Fool. We also get to see where the titles are coming from, although thats mostly just an interesting bit of world building.**

 **We also get to discover the true origin of the Grimm. Their Shadows! That means that Humanity is being chased and killed by their own Darkness. Thats...kinda poetic. Not only that, but there are other Persona users in the world. I wonder who they could be…**

 **A bit of Rose's backstory there. I probably completely shattered any chance of anyone not figuring out her true identity...eh, whatever.**

 **And with that, I'm signing off. Please, please leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Outsider Chronicles: A New Arc

Dieing and ending up in another world is one thing. That world being one infested with monsters is quite another. This is gonna be fun...

 **Hello and welcome back. Nothing to say here, so lets dive right in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

I smirked as I sidestepped a wild swing from my opponent, tripping them with my sheath as he stumbled past. He stumbled, but managed to catch himself with his mace before he face planted the stage. He turned and glared at me, at which I just grinned. That seemed to really piss him off as he charged, swinging wildly at me as I evaded each attack by shifting my weight.

"Stand still!" he roared as the Fire Dust Crystal in the head of his weapon lit up and fired a wave of fire at me.

I just spun my sheathed sword, activating the Wind enhancement, and performed a rapid Ido slash, unsheathing and resheathing my sword almost faster than the eye could see, releasing a razor sharp disk of green energy that snuffed out the fire and blasted my opponent off his feet again.

BUZZ!

"And thats enough," said Goodwitch as the lights came back up.

In case you haven't figured it out, I had been fighting Cardin in a training match, just like in the series. Unlike in canon however, I had basically spent the entire time toying with the bully while chipping down his Aura. I hadn't even called on my Mask.

"As you can see, Cardin's Aura in now in the red," said Goodwitch, "In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that he is no longer capable of fighting and the official can call the match."

She turned to me, looking a tad disapproving.

"You are doing very well Mr Arc, but you shouldn't toy with your opponents. It is disrespectful and could get you in trouble."

"I know," I said, "I don't play with actual threats."

It took a moment for that statement to sink in.

"Why you little…!" snarled Cardin as Goodwitch fixed me with a flat look.

I just grinned as I headed back to my seat, ignoring Cardin's grinding teeth. He really was a non-entity to me.

"Nice one Jaune!" said Ruby as I sat down behind her.

"Yeah, seeing that jerk getting his ass kicked is always so satisfying," said Yang with a grin.

I returned the grin as Glynda called up the next pair.

* * *

"So there we were, in the middle of the night."

"It was day."

"Surrounded by Ursi."

"They were Beowolves."

"DOZENS OF THEM!"

"Two of them."

"But they were no match for us and we took them down and made a boatload of lein selling Ursa skin rugs!"

"Sigh, shes been having this recurring dream for over a month now," I said.

"OK, I get Ren, but how in the world do you know that Jaune?" asked Yang.

I growled. Apparently having a Bond with someone as the Wild Card made them more likely to seek out your company. Now, that was fine, but man could Nora waffle on at times!

"Don't ask," I said.

Yang raised an eyebrow and looked like she was about to do just that, but before she could, the sound of cruel laughter floated over the dining hall. We all looked and I scowled when I saw that Cardin and his buddies were picking on Velvet.

"Disgraceful," said Pyrrha, "I can't stand people like him."

"Hes not the only one," said Blake.

"It must be hard being a Faunus," said Yang.

I gulped down the last of my tea and stood.

"Um, Jaune, where are you going?" asked Ruby, looking a tad worried about the expression on my face.

"Oh, you know, just...taking out the trash," I said, cracking my knuckles as I walked over to Velvets table.

"This'll be good," muttered Ren.

"Hehe, I told you they were real!" sneered Cardin as he tugged on Velvet's ears.

"Please stop," groaned Velvet with a kind of resigned acceptance in her tone.

Cardin's teammates laughed along with their leader, before they suddenly stopped, wide eyed as a shadow with glowing red eyes and a demonic grin appeared behind their leader, cracking its knuckles.

"Ohhhhh Cardinnnnn," said the shadow, making Cardin freeze.

He slowly looked over his shoulder, only to freeze when he saw the monstrous figure in red behind the speaker, massive sword aimed squarely between his eyes. Cardin gave a terrified whimper and keeled over, stiff as a board and foaming at the mouth. The shadow turned his eyes on Cardin's teammates.

"Got something to say?"

"Nopenopenopenope!" said the RDL of team CRDL, shaking there heads rapidly.

"Excellent!" I said, reigning in my KI, "Now git."

They did just that, pausing only to grab their dazed leader. Once the bullies were gone, I turned to Velvet with a grin.

"Are you O...oh, woops."

Apparently I hadn't been quite as focused as I should have been with my KI as Velvet was currently staring at me as a rabbit would a fox.

"Hoo boy, this'll end badly," I muttered, "Helloooo? You OK in there?"

I snapped my fingers in front of Velvets face and the Rabbit Faunus nearly jumped out of her skin. She did snap out of her trance though, so that was something.

"There we are," I said, "Are you OK?"

"E-er, yes," she said.

"Good," I said, "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to catch you in that."

"Oh, its no problem," she said, "Um, I gotta go…"

She sped away, leaving a dust trail.

"Well, that went well," said Yang as I rejoined my friends.

"What even was that?" asked Weiss, "We could feel it from over here."

I blushed slightly.

"Oh, sorry. I still don't have complete control over it, but I did think I'd focused it better than...anyway, that was Killing Intent, my sister taught me how to use it."

"Killing Intent?" asked Ruby, "I've never heard of it."

"I have," said Weiss, "Its where you mix your Aura with bloodlust and push it out, creating an aura of fear around you. Its based on the aura that Grimm put out."

She gave me a shrewd look.

"But if you could use it, that means that you genuinely wanted to kill Cardin just then."

Everyone immediately looked at me in surprise and no small amount of fear in Ruby's case.

"Actually, thats a misconception," I said, "KI isnt produced from a desire to kill, although that can be a part of it, but more of a resolve to kill. I certainly don't want to kill Cardin, and not just because I don't want to clean his blood of my sword, but rather I used my resolve to keep him and others like him from hurting people to focus my will and scare the shit out of him. It helps that he has way less Aura than I do."

"Can you teach us to use it?" asked Nora.

"I can, but its not really something that can be taught," I said, "I can tell you how it works, but you have to figure out how to do it on your own."

I cleared my throat.

"The basic principle is fairly simple, you have to focus your resolve and push it into your Aura. Then, you simply push your Aura out onto whatever you want to affect similar to when you are empowering an object or activating Dust. It doesn't work on people who have more Aura than you and its not particularly effective against Grimm, although it can get them to pause if your Will is strong enough."

"Um, I don't think I like this ability," said Ruby in a small voice.

I sighed.

"Honestly, I'm not surprised," I said, "It takes a strong mind and the ability to call up some real dark emotions in order to use properly. You're just too good a person to do that Ruby."

Ruby smiled at me and blushed as I patted her head.

"Aww, thats cute," said Yang, grabbing Ruby and giving her a noogie, "My baby sister has a crush!"

"YANNNNG!" protested Ruby, shoving her sister off.

We all laughed, breaking the serious mood that had settled over us.

* * *

After lunch, we had history with Mr (HEY), sorry, Dr Oobleck, which never failed to give me a crick in the neck as I tried to follow the hyperactive teacher as he whizzed around the room.

"Why can't he slow down," I groaned under my breath as my neck cracked for the third time that lesson.

It didn't help that his fast talking always gave me a headache.

Pyrrha just patted me on the back consolingly.

"So, can anyone tell me what advantage the Faunus had over General Lagoons forces?" asked Oobleck, scanning the room, "Mr Winchester?"

"Well, I know its easier to train an animal than a soldier," he sneered.

He stiffened in his seat as I directed a glare laced with KI at him.

"You never learn, do you?" I growled.

"W-what of it?" growled Cardin, trying to seem unphased.

Before I could respond and land myself in detention, Pyrrha slapped a hand over my mouth.

"If I may sir?" she said, ignoring the steaming glare I was still directing at the bully.

"Yes Miss Nikos?" asked Oobleck.

"It was night vision," she said, "Many Faunus are known to have near perfect night vision."

"General Lagoon was inexperienced and tried to attack the Faunus in their sleep," continued Blake, "His massive army was outmatched and the General captured. Perhaps if he had payed attention in class, he wouldn't be remembered as such a failure."

"He also refused to listen to the advice of those around him," I said, "A big reason why he failed so badly was because he refused to listen to the advice of his officers."

Cardin growled and got to his feet.

"Exactly Mr Arc," said Oobleck, "Mr Winchester, please take your seat and see me after class for additional reading. Now, moving on..."

* * *

Once class was over, we all filed out and started towards our next lesson. As we did, a voice called out to me, making me pause and look over my shoulder to see Velvet hurrying towards me.

"You guys go on ahead," I said, "I'll catch up."

My friends nodded and headed off while I stopped to wait for the Rabbit Faunus.

"Need something Velvet?" I asked as she stopped in front of me.

"I-I wanted to thank you for earlier," she said, "A-and apologize for running off…"

I raised a hand.

"Don't bother apologizing," I said, "Its my fault after all. I didn't have a good enough hold on my KI and you caught a blast of it. As for dealing with Cardin and his goons, trust me, it was a pleasure."

I grinned at her and Velvet hesitantly returned it.

"You know, if you ever need help with him again, or anyone else for that matter, come let me know," I said, "I'm always happy to help."

"R-really?" asked Velvet, looking surprised, "E-even a Faunas like me?"

I snorted.

"Whats you being a Faunus got to do with anything?" I said, "I judge everyone as an individual, not by their race. Besides…"

I leant in and whispered in her ear.

"I think your ears are kinda cute."

I pulled away as Velvet burned bright red.

"I-I-I…" she stuttered, before giving up and scurrying away, leaving me to snicker to myself.

"That was a little mean, but I couldn't resist," I said to myself.

I turned to go after my friends, but before I could move, I felt a new bond lock into place.

 **I am Thou, Thou art I…  
You have acquired a new vow.**

 **I shall become the blade of light  
That severs the bonds of the Dark Future.**

 **With the Birth of the Priestess Persona,  
I have obtained the winds of blessing that  
will lead to Freedom and new powers.**

I blinked. Huh, that was interesting. Guess I made more of an impression on her than I thought.

"So, any particular reason you're watching me?" I asked as I walked past an alcove a short distance down the hall.

Blake stepped out of the shadows, looking a little surprised.

"You knew I was there?" she asked.

"The whole time. Well?"

"I'm curious," said Blake as she fell into step with me, "I'm normally good at reading people, but I can't seem to get a handle on you. You seem to be incredibly laid back, but you can use KI, you are willing to help a perfect stranger and a Faunus at that and that ability of yours, your Huntsman...I've never seen anything like it. I want to know what your game it."

I gave her a flat look.

"Blake, you're overthinking it," I said, "I'm not playing any games with anyone. Unlike most people, the mask I hide behind is visible to all. I don't pretend to be someone I'm not. I helped Velvet because it was the right thing to do, I dealt with Cardin because he's an asshole. I'd do the exact same thing if it was reversed, a Human being victimized by a Faunus. And don't say that wouldn't happen because I know it does. The White Fang comes to mind."

Blake looked a tad uncomfortable at that.

"Also, you aren't exactly someone who should be throwing stones at others for keeping secrets," I said.

Blake froze, stopping in place, her eyes wide.

"How did…"

"Your bow twitches when you're agitated," I said, "Don't worry, I haven't told anyone, but you should tell your teammates at least."

Blake looked down sadly.

"I-I don't know if I can," she whispered.

I huffed.  
"You know they'll accept you no matter what, right?" I said, "They're your friends after all. And if they don't...well, they're not worth your friendship in the first place."

Blake looked up at me in surprise, before she smiled.

"Thanks Jaune, I'll think about it," she said.

"Hey, at the end of the day, its your decision," I said, "Now come on, we've got to get to class or Port'll give us a lecture."

Blake nodded and we headed off down the hall. I smiled as I felt another bond snap into place.

 **I am Thou, Thou art I…  
You have acquired a new vow.**

 **I shall become the blade of light  
That severs the bonds of the Dark Future.**

 **With the Birth of the Hermit Persona,  
I have obtained the winds of blessing that  
will lead to Freedom and new powers.**

It felt weird, but honestly? I kinda liked it. It meant that I was getting stronger and closer to the people I was beginning to care about.

 **And there we go. Fucking finally! I really like this story and yet BtC has me by the lapels and shaking chapters out of me. Now I'm done with the Sasuke Recovery Arc though, I'll be focusing on this for a bit. Hopefully.**

 **So Cardin got the crap kicked out of him. Thats a major difference, as was Jaune scaring the crap out of him with KI. I wonder how this will change the events in Forever Fall?  
So, Jaune gets two new bonds with two cute Faunus girls! Note, that his comment to Velvet in no way indicates a future paring, he only did it to mess with her. Then again…**

 **Next time, Forever Fall, at least one new bond and a possible unmasking. What do I mean by that? Hehehe. Make sure you leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Outsider Chronicles: A New Arc

Dieing and ending up in another world is one thing. That world being one infested with monsters is quite another. This is gonna be fun...

 **Hello and welcome back. Nothing to say here, so lets dive right in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

"Well well, it has been a while, hasn't it Mr Arc?" said Igor as I opened my eyes to the Velvet Room.

"Well I haven't exactly had much call to visit," I said, "I don't have any Persona to fuse and I haven't really made any new bonds lately."

"No, but now you have two new ones," said Igor as Rose placed the new cards on the table.

The 'Copy Bunny' and the 'Lonely Shadow' were the titles this time, making me snort.

"Copy Bunny?" I muttered, "Christ, what the hell is my subconscious doing?"

I glanced up at Igor.

"So, is that everything? Its just, I've got a field trip tomorrow and I need to get some sleep…"

"One more thing," said Igor, "You asked me before how you gain new Persona. Well, tomorrow you will have the chance to find out."

I narrowed my eyes.

"This isn't going to be something along the lines of chatting to downed Shadows, is it?" I asked.

Igor just smirked and snapped his fingers. I jolted awake as my alarm went off.

"Son of a bitch!" I muttered, "I am gonna smack that old man one of these days."

"What old man?" asked Ren.

"Never mind, its nothing," I said, "Don't forget to pack extra ammo today. Forever Fall is usually crawling with Grimm."

"I know, I got the notification to," said Ren, "Ursi grade ammo, right?"

I nodded as I pulled out my gun, already loaded with a blank. Before I could pull the trigger, Milo shot past my head and embedded itself in the wall behind me.

"Don't even think about it," growled Pyrrha as she glared sleepily at me.

I just snickered and put the weapon away.

* * *

"Man, air travel really does not agree with you," said Yang.

I glared at the blond over the vomit bag I was holding onto tight. I think it lost something though considering I was currently a very unhealthy shade of green.

"I suggest that you see the nurse for some stronger medication Mr Arc," said Goodwitch as she got to her feet, "For now however, we have arrived."

She opened the door and was nearly knocked off her feet as I sprinted past her.

"Oh sweet merciful lord, solid ground!" I groaned as I flopped down into the red leaves that covered the ground.

My Nora and team RWBY snickered at my antics while Ren just rolled his eyes and Pyrrha offered me a hand up. Goodwitch cleared her throat and gave me a flat look.

"Sorry," I muttered as I joined the rest of the class unpacking the Bullhead of our gear.

* * *

Once we had it all, Goodwitch led us through the trees, moving slowly, although I'm not sure whether that was to keep an eye out for Grimm or to let us take in the beauty of the Forest. Either one was fine by me as the forest truly was gorgeous. Most of the class was taking in the beuty of the forest, but I noticed that Blake appeared more melancholy than in awe.

"Yes class, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful, but you are not here to sightsee," said Goodwitch before I could ask her what was wrong, "Professor Peach has asked you all to gather sap from the trees deep inside this forest and I am here to make sure that none of you die while doing so. Each of you is to gather one jars worth of red sap, however this forest is crawling with the Creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will meet back here at 4 o'clock. Have fun."

With that, she waved her crop and made a chair appear out of nowhere as the class scattered into the trees.

* * *

Fortunately, I hadn't inherited Jaunes allergy to the sap, although that didn't make collecting the stuff any easier. The stuff was incredibly sticky and got EVERYWHERE, not helped in the slightest by Nora's constant attempts to drink the stuff.

"Nora, if you don't stop drinking the sap, I will freeze you to a tree," I growled as I snatched the jar I'd just put down from the orange haired girl as she went to take a gulp.

"Aww, but Jaune…" she wined.

"Nora, over here," said Ren, holding up a bottle of maple syrup.

I blinked and Nora was somehow over by Ren, happily slurping down the sweet stuff.

"What the...how did…?" I started, before deciding not to ask and take advantage of the lack of Nora to get the last of the sap we needed.

"Right, thats everything," I said once we were all back together, "Now, lets head back to…"

I was cut off by a jar of sap slamming into my head from behind. Fortunately, my Aura prevented the impact or the broken glass from hurting me, but that didn't stop the sap inside from spilling all over me and Yang, who was stood next to me.

"Oh gross!" yelped Yang as she jumped back and stared down at her ruined clothes, "Who threw that?!"

We all turned in the direction that the jar had come from, just in time to see Cardin open up a box and release a cloud of green and blue insects with massive stingers.

"Rapier wasps!" gasped Pyrrha, "Is he mad?!"

I had to agree. Picture, if you will, a wasp the size of a your hand with a stinger the length of your little finger and enough venom that one sting can be enough to land a small child in the hospital. Add in a temperament worse than an Ursa with a sore head and a love for sweets that rivals that of Nora and you have a pretty good idea of exactly what a Rapier Wasp is. They were one of the most dangerous non-Grimm creatures on the face of the world.

"Apparently so," I said, "Yang lets…"

The blond shot past me, running far faster than I'd ever seen her go before. As she past me however, I saw something that I never thought I'd see on the brawlers face. Fear. However, I didn't have time to really consider what that meant considering they'd be gunning for me as well, so I took off after her.

"Jaune, you can't let them get Yang!" shouted Ruby as she ran up beside me, "She's allergic to bees, she'll die in seconds if one stings her!"

"Oh hell, thats all I need," I growled as the swarm started splitting up through the trees.

Did I mention that Rapier Wasps are at least as smart as wolves? Yeah, they're capable of hunting as a pack in order to trap and take down their prey. Those monsters really are the Devils creation. I grabbed my sword and pressed the button to spin the tumbler. Unfortunately, the sap had gummed up the works, meaning that all of Caliburn's special features were currently locked up.

"God damn it," I growled, glancing over my shoulder at the rapidly approaching wasps, "Looks like I have no choice."

There was a flash of Aura as my mask appeared and then vanished, causing Huntsman to appear behind me.

"Agi!" I shouted, throwing my arm back.

The Persona drew its sword and pointed at the swarm, causing a fireball to appear in the middle of them, incinerating more than a few and causing the rest to scatter. With that done, I turned to keep running, only to nearly trip of Yang who was curled up in a ball on the floor, whimpering in fear.

"Oh great, now shes gone catatonic," I muttered, "Could this day get any worse?!"

Aaaaand as if to prove exactly why you shouldn't tempt Murphy, the underbrush exploded and three, massive Ursa Majors.

"Me and my big mouth," I muttered.

The three Grimm sniffed the air, before they let out a roar and dissolved into black and red goo and reformed into a Pixie, a Silky and a Mandrake around us.

"Ah crap, thats all I need," I growled, "Alright Huntsman, lets go! Ag…"

Before I could finish, the Silky moved. The air around me went cold and shards of ice formed, before shattering. It didn't hurt me physically, but my Aura lit up like a christmas tree, forcing me to my knees from the sheer agony the spell caused. Welp, I think I just found out what Huntsman was weak to! Fuck me, that hurt. I looked up as the three Shadows advanced on Yang and I, their forms flickering between Shadow and Grimm in my eyes. I gritted my teeth. I had no idea how this stupid thing actually worked, but the damage taken from that attack had completely drained my strength. I could already feel it returning, but the Shadow's would have killed us before I could move again. And this time there was no chance of some great increase of power at the last minute.

"GOD DAMN IT!" I shouted.

* * *

Third Person POV, Pyrrha

Pyrrha ran through the woods, searching desperately for her leader and friend. The others were all searching as well, she was more frantic than the others. Despite the strong, confident mask she showed to the world, she knew she was nowhere near as strong as she appeared. While most people assumed that the reason she kept people at arms length was because of her fame, either because she was placed on a pedestal or to avoid people taking advantage of that fame, the truth was that it had very little to do with that.

The reason, along with the reason that she trained so hard to begin with, was because she didn't want to risk losing anyone else. Not after what had happened to her family. She still had nightmares about it, the snarls and growls of the monsters, the screams of her parents as they were torn apart and above all else, the feeling of helplessness as she hid in the wardrobe, shivering and praying that the monsters wouldn't find her. She never wanted to feel like that again! At first she had been resistant to making new bonds, but she had soon realized that living like that was a very lonely life. Unfortunately, by the time she had realized that living a life without friends wasn't the most healthy of lives, she had already become a celebrity and created an image of an unapproachable goddess, making making real friends and almost impossible task.

Then, she had come to Beacon and met Jaune Arc. At first, she hadn't been to impressed, having seen his reaction to air travel, but she had decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. After that, he had managed to impress her time and again, first by treating her the exact same as everyone else, despite knowing who she was, and then again in the forest with his impressive skills with a blade, not to mention his leadership skills and his impressive Semblance. Their time together on Team JNPR had only served to impress her more and more as he proved more than able to match her in sparring matches and as a person. Yes, it was safe to say that the two of them had become good friends over the past few weeks. As such, the very idea of losing him filled Pyrrha's heart with terror.

She knew how dangerous Rapier Wasps could be when provoked and Cardin had released a whole swarm of them. To make matters worse, Ursai were known for having a taste for the sap from this forest, which was part of the reason why they were so prevalent here. If Jaune and Yang weren't careful, they could easily end up running headlong into a pack of Ursai or worse, and Ursa Major. Considering the state Yang was likely to be in and the fact that the sap had likely got into the workings of Jaune's Caliburn, they'd be in trouble if they did run into any sort of Grimm.

* * *

Pyrrha skidded to a stop as she broke through the undergrowth and spotted her quarry in the distance. Her stomach dropped as she saw that her worst fears had apparently come true as Jaune and Yang were surrounded by three Ursa Major. Yang was curled up, apparently still scared out of her mind, and Jaune was on his knees, although he looked unharmed. Not that that mattered though as his sword was clearly stuck and the Grimm were advancing on the two Hunters in training, their intent clear in their gate.

"NO!" shouted Pyrrha, taking off running towards the stand off.

However, even as she ran, she knew she'd be to late, once again forced to watch as her friends died in front of her. Even after all these years, she still wasn't strong enough! She was to weak!

"AH!"

Pyrrha suddenly stumbled as her head throbbed.

" _ **Weak? Oh no my dear, you are not weak."**_

"W-whos there?" gasped Pyrrha as she struggled to remain standing, despite the incredible pain in her head

" _ **You believe that you hide yourself behind a mask of strength to hide your weakness, but in truth, the only mask you wear hides your true strength from yourself,"**_ said the voice, _**"The strength you hold could topple kingdoms and yet you only desire to hold your loved ones close. A worthy goal and one I would be glad to aid in. Now come Pyrrha, let us create our Contract and unleash the fires you hold within. The night may be dark, but we shall light it together."**_

Pyrrha screamed as her head felt like it had been split open with an axe, her hands moving to grip the mask that felt like it had been burnt onto her face, wrenching it off in a shower of blood and a blast of aura that quickly formed into a figure behind her. It was a woman with crimson hair that appeared to be shedding glowing cinders, clad in a shining dress the colour of ashes with rubies that glowed like the cinders in her hair forming patterns on the fabric. Her shoes were made of black glass with heels sharpened to a deadly point and in her hand she held a black iron poker with a glowing tip.

" _ **I am Thou,**_

 _ **Thou art I**_

 _ **I am Cinderella."**_

 **And there we go, I'll end this chapter here. So, figure out what the theme for the Persona in this story will be yet?**

 **To be completely honest, I'm not entirely happy with using Cinderella as Pyrrha's Persona, but it was the best I could come up with considering the theme I'm going with. Besides, its kinda ironic that her Persona takes the form of the character that inspired Cinder. Oh, and for those who take issue with the design, just wait till you see what I have in mind for Yang's Persona. And yes, she will be getting one, all will the rest of Teams RWBY and JNPR.**

 **Rapier Wasps are the spawn of the devil, everything that a Wasp is on steroids. Naturally, since they don't actually appear in the show, I had to come up with a design myself, but I think I did a good job.**

 **Yangs allergy to bees and the fact shes scared shitless of them is actually something I based off an old friend of mine. I'm not entirely sure why it came to mind as I was writing this, but it did. Plus, I needed a way to forge a bond with Yang and I think saving her neck works nicely.**

 **I may have gone a bit overboard with Pyrrha's backstory. Thats all I'm saying about that.**

 **Anyway, since I'm done, I'm gonna sign off. Please leave a review!**


End file.
